The Uzumaki Clan
by Saikuron no Senkai
Summary: Just a little drabble, up for adoption to anyone who wants it


The Prologue Alright! New fic rolling out! So what if it's my first fic on this account! Who gives a damn! Anyway, the official idea came from The Soul of a Warrior's fic 'The Zanpakuto of Kyuubi'. It was a good fic that was discontinued but I digress. Anyway onwards with the story! And Wash My Damn Towels!

An extremely long time ago, there was an extremely powerful beast, created by Kami and Yami. The beast, known as the Juubi, was charged with protecting all of godly creation from falling into chaos. Eventually, the powers that created, and sustained Juubi conflicted, seeing as they were both Light and Darkness respectfully, driving the beast insane. So to save the Juubi's soul, Kami changed Juubi's body into an enormous tree, that held up all of the strain in all the interdimensional galaxy's and alternate universes.

This tree, known as the World Tree, eventually bore fruit, that fell to the earth. No one could eat any of the fruit, due to the fact that while still in a separate body, the tree contained all of Juubi's powers. Eventually, the demon's that inhabited Makai, found an entrance to the human realm, Azeroth. One demon managed to get past the defense's surrounding the World Tree, and ate one of the fruit. The power held within the fruit caused the demon to mutate, turning into a hybrid of all species, Demon. Human, Angel, and Nephilim.

Enraged at the demon's audacity, Lucifer asked Kami and Yami to revert the World Tree back into the Juubi, to punish both humans and demons in Azeroth. The World knew fear for the first time. Eventually, the Hybrid bore a son. The Son was blessed with the eyes of Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation. The eyes gave power over life and death, gravity repulsion and attraction, animals, complete control over their own body, turning it into mechanical parts, creation of all things, the absorption of all energy, physical or spiritual based,complete control of the elements, and the ability to totally recall a person's memory with a single touch.

Knowing the boy would change the world, the Hybrid kept him secret, training him to be strong enough to destroy the Juubi. Eventually the two faced off, fighting a battle that lasted 7 days, and 7 nights. Knowing that he couldn't defeat, or kill Juubi, the Son sealed Juubi inside of him on the morning of the eighth day. From the defeat, Humans and Demons alike began to rejoice, and dub the Son, the Rikudo Sennin. Sage of Six Paths. Eventually the Sennin bore three son's. The eldest, inherited the Sennin's body. The middle son, who held his eyes. Finally, the youngest inherited the Sennin's spirit, compassion, kindness, and will to never give up.

While the Sage was on his death bed, he asked his son's how they would achieve peace, one that would last forever. The first son answered love, for with it, you can destroy hatred. The second answered power, to crush all enemies and unite them underneath a single banner. Finally, the third son answered power and love, to show your people happiness, and keep them in line when they're unruly.

Naming his successor the third Son, the Sennin told him that he split the Juubi into nine parts by creating nine different body's for the power to inhabit. The third Son was charged with obtaining an everlasting peace, that that the Son and his descendants would work towards forever until it was obtained, finally allowing the world to rest. Enraged, the middle son broke off from the other two brothers, dubbing himself Uchiha, along with his companions and wife. The other two used the names their father gave them, Senju for the oldest, and Uzumaki for the youngest, to name their followers. The Uzumaki retained close ties to the Senju, while staying on an island surrounded by whirlpools. The other two clans picked unknown places to stay, but warred with each other various times. The Uzumaki's island was actually home to an Demon Overlord. The Demon, known as Shi'vaara, unhappy with the settlers, cursed their city with droughts, and famine. Eventually she became pregnant, and gave birth, being severely weakened.

The tremors she caused during labor attracted high level demons that she normally would have been able to handle attacked her. The Uzumaki's defended her, and killed the attacking demons. When she asked why they would even lift a finger to help her, the current clan head, told her "Why Not?".

Afterwards, she gifted them with a 'Kekkei Genkai' of sorts, that allowed a person's soul to manifest into a weapon that best suits them. She lifted their curse and gave them a Dragon summoning contract, with her as head of the Dragon summons. She could only be summoned by the current clan head.

Eventually, The Senju's and Uchiha's created an alliance, and created Konoha. The leader of the village would be picked by a vote. Losing the vote, the current clan head, Madara Uchiha, left the village after being banished by his clan by creating distrust among the Uchiha's and Senju's. Among his travels he encountered the Kyuubi, and brought under his control with his sharingan. Returning to Konoha, he fought with Hashirama Senju at what would later be known as The Valley of the End. When he summoned the Kyuubi, Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama's wife, sealed the Kyuubi inside of herself, causing the defeat of Madara. Half dead, Madara managed to float down the river and onto dry ground. He was eventually found by a woman known as Genoveva Jaegerjaquez. She nursed him back to health, eventually falling in love with him, and he with her. They gave birth to a boy name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Eventually his mother was killed by attacking bandits, making Madara cast an everlasting Genjutsu on Grimmjow. Madara took the boy to Konoha, and told him to never speak of his heritage. From that day on, Minato Namikaze was born to the world.

Minato fell in love with the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Kushina Uzumaki. I would tell you the story behind that, but we all know what's up. While Kushina was in labor giving birth to her son, the Kyuubi's seal was weakened enough for it to escape. The Kyuubi attacked the village after it was set free, causing Minato to use the Shiki Fuin, sealing the entirety of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, his son. However Naruto looked nothing like Minato, due to the Genjutsu. Instead he looked almost entirely like Grimmjow. When the the fox was sealed into Naruto, Minato had to give up his soul to the Shinigami. Before he died, Minato told Hiruzen Sarutobi, that Naruto's name was Naruto Jaegerjaquez. He told Hiruzen to treat Naruto like the hero he was, and to inform the village of his JInchuuriki status. What a fool he was. 


End file.
